gojettersfandomcom-20200214-history
Kremlin, Russia/Transcript
(This episode starts when the Grim HQ is clean) Grandmaster Glitch: HUH?????????? I want it messy again! GRRRRRR!!! (he turns to the Grimbots) Grandmaster Glitch: Did YOU clean up the Grim HQ? (The Grimbots shake their heads) Grandmaster Glitch: Well then, it must be those pesky little No Jetters! (Grimbots speaks his own language) Xuli: Look, that’s Russia down there! It’s shaped like a tiger. Lars: Geographic. That’s Amazing. Foz: Russia loves their language! There are also a few famous landmarks there! Ubercorn: I've got one! Today we're heading to Kremlin, a central complex in various historic cities. Kyan: I thought I heard Gremlin! Ubercorn: Kyan! It's Kremlin! It's located in historic Russian countries. Hit it! Female singers: Funky Facts Funky Facts. Ubercorn: Let me tell you about the place we’re act. Female singers: With Ubercorn’s Funky top three. “Three” Ubercorn: The word Kremlin is of Russian origin. It is connected to other Slavic languages and to Turkic Kipchak languages. "Two" Ubercorn: Some kremlins in Russia are called detinets, as for example the Novgorod Kremlin. And get yourself ready for funky fact number one. “One” Ubercorn: Hold that thought, Go Jetters. I'II be right back. Foz: Huh? But what about funky fact number one? Jet Pad: Destination reached. Jet Pad: Go Jetters, welcome to the Moscow Kremlin Lars: Says here that THIS is the Moscow Kremlin, the most famous Kremlin in all of Russia! Kyan: Oh no! Something's happening! Xuli: The Kremlin's collapsing! Foz: Now this must be Glitch's work! Lars: The Kremlin's been glitched. Lars: That’s means... All: Grandmaster Glitch! Foz: We have to save it! Lars: That's a great idea! Lars: We’ve got a glitch to fix. Go Jetters... All: GO! Jet Pad: Launching Vroomster in... Foz: Three Kyan: Two Lars: One Xuli: Seatbelts All: GO Female singers: GO GO, GO GO, Go Jetters. Ubercorn: Now for Funky Fact Number One! Ubercorn: Hey, Where everyone go? Ubercorn: Hmmm, they must’ve been too excited too wait. Ubercorn: I’II give them a call... Ubercorn: After this... Xuli: Glitch has done it this time, But where is he? (The Grim HQ is still out of control) Grandmaster Glitch: Grimbots! Kyan: Never mind Glitch, the tower might fall any moment, We’ve got fact fact. Ubercorn: Hey, you Go Jetters sure were keen to see that tower. Lars: There's an emergency Ubercorn, We've got a Glitch to fix. Ubercorn: A glitch I can’t see any... Oh no, do they mean the lean? Foz: We need to save the Moscow Kremlin from falling! Xuli: On it, Foz. Xuli: Lars I need everything the Vroomster’s got. Lars: Coming right up. Ubercorn: Go Jetters! Lars: Engine boosting. (The Go Jetters start to push the tower) All: PUSH! Ubercorn: Go Jetters! All: Waaa!All: Huh! (The Go Jetters looked too the tower) All: Huh? Go Jetters: Whoo-hoo, Ha-ha. Kyan: You ace it, Xuli! Lars: We fixed the glitch. Foz: And we save the people of Moscow! All: Huh? People of Moscow: Hip Hip Hooray for the Go Jetters! Ubercorn: Now for my famous funky fact number one. Ubercorn: After the disintegrations of the Kievan Rus, the Russian Empire and the USSR, some fortresses considered Kremlin-type, remained beyond the borders of modern Russia. All: Huh! (The Go Jetters looked too the Kremlin) Lars: So we didn’t fix a glitch at all! All: We created one! Ubercorn: I’m afraid so, Go Jetters - Huh? (The Jet Pad is beeping) Ubercorn: What now? Jet Pad: Danger approaching, Danger approaching. Jet Pad: Large metal object, slightly rusty, heading for the Moscow Kremlin Lars: Oh dear! Xuli: That must be the GRIM HQ!!! Foz: We should banish him from the Kremlins of Russia! Kyan: Great idea Xuli: And all we need is the Vroomster. (The battery of the Vroomster is over) Lars: Oh no! Kyan: Ahhh! We need a plan B, Quick! Foz: Ergo, Click-Ons All: GO! Kyan: Ubercorn, we need a way to push the Grim HQ. Ubercorn: You got it, Go Jetters, here comes a mix to fix that glitch. Ubercorn: Geo-grab, Geo-boots. Xuli: Ok, Team, you be my boosters and I’II aim it right at that wing. Kyan: You got it, Xuli, Go Jetters. All: GO! Grandmaster Glitch: Oh happy thoughts glitch. everything’s fine... Grandmaster Glitch: Everything’s... (The Grim HQ is beeping and Grandmaster Glitch see the tower of Pisa) Grandmaster Glitch: Grimbles! Jetpad: Impact with tower in ten seconds. Ubercorn: Keep Going, Go Jetters, you can do it. Xuli: Give me full boost. Grandmaster Glitch: It’s working, it’s working. Ubercorn: Look out, Go Jetters, you’re not quite clear of the tower. Grandmaster Glitch: Agggghh! Both: Agggghh! (The Grim HQ hits the Novgorod Kremlin) Grandmaster Glitch: Great work Grimbots! Lars: We hit the iconic Novgorod Kremlin! Xuli: Not cool, We failed our mission. Foz: And we failed the people of Novgorod! Kyan: Sorry everyone. (The citizens of Novgorod are cheering) Lars: Hang on! Xuli: The Novgorod Kremlin is collapsing, just like the one in Moscow! Kyan: So we aced it? Ubercorn: You certainly did! Go Jetters! Ubercorn: With a little help from someone’s ship. Grandmaster Glitch: Agghh! Grandmaster Glitch: Hang on, you can’t blame me for that, not this time. Kyan: Yes, we can, but It’s awesome. You fixed the world’s favourite glitch. Grandmaster Glitch: I did? (The saleswoman gift gave Grandmaster Glitch a little toy Kremlin) Grandmaster Glitch: Oh, erm... thank you. Xuli: Come on, everyone, souvenir selfie. (Takes photo) Ubercorn: Another mission complete by the Go Jetters, and who knows. Maybe one day we’II be zooming through the clouds above you?